


Brotherly Love

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Weasleycest, brothercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being close to family is important, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly the most obvious title ever. Sorry about that! Written for [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/)**traintracks** as a bonus for helping me get over my writery slump. One of her requests was incest. :D Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. One of my 2012 Holiday Ficlets.

Ron's thighs shake as Charlie presses inside, stretching him inch by inch with his massive cock. His knees dig into the mattress; his fingers curl into the sheets. He's gasping and too full, yet not nearly full enough, and Charlie is only halfway in.

"It's been too long, brother," Charlie rasps, his big hands coasting over the swell of Ron's arse.

"You're the one-- _fuck_ \--who went all the way to Romania," Ron pants, but Charlie pushes forward another inch and Ron's voice breaks and tears spring into the corners of his eyes. He's had toys of all sizes, dildos and butt plugs and expanding vibrating wands from the twins' adult line, yet he never feels as full as when Charlie is buried deep inside him. Unless it's Charlie thrusting in the dildo himself.

Finally Charlie is fully seated, balls flush against Ron's arse. They breathe together as if part of a practiced routine, and then Charlie starts to move. He goes slowly at first, gently, like he's taking his time exploring every inch of Ron with the slide of his shaft. He snakes his hand around and Ron nearly cries when fingers meet his twitching cock.

"You could always visit more often, wanker," Charlie hisses. He drapes himself over Ron and squeezes his fist. Pleasure jolts though Ron, mixing with the sharp-edged burn as Charlie thrusts faster. Ron can't speak; he can only moan and cry out nonsensical things. Charlie's pants are mixed with curses, whispered hot and low into Ron's ear. He scraps his teeth over the shell and something inside Ron snaps. Charlie thrusts again and Ron's coming and coming, coating his brother's fingers in white.

Ron falls against the mattress; the only thing keeping his arse in the air is Charlie's steady grip. Charlie turns merciless, slamming into Ron over and over again. This is Ron's favourite part, when his body turns to mush and his brother plunges inside him without hesitation, using Ron's body for his own pleasure.

And then Charlie orgasms, filling Ron so full of come that it dribbles out of his arsehole, over his balls and down his thighs.

Ron's second favourite part is when Charlie cleans him afterward with his tongue, licking up every spilled drop.

Maybe he should visit more often, Ron thinks later as they lie on Charlie's bed, resting up for round two. Charlie's palm lays possessively over one arsecheek, and Ron knows any minute now, his fingers will slip into Ron's already stretched hole. His spent cock twitches with just the thought.

Being close to family is important, after all.


End file.
